bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:MOX NUVA
JESTEM TOA NUVA MOX WIENC ZEMNOM NIE ZADZIERAJ * Imie\Ksywa MOX NUVA wkrótce Mistika * Bron\Moc Miecze Lawy\Panowanie nad lawom * Misja\Zadanie Dodać wiki więcej informacji\Dokończyć Legend BIONICE * Zdjęcie Plik:TTTT.jpg | TOA NUVA| PHANTOKA I MISTIKA WIELKA LEGENDA ---- A oto i ja Grafika:Toa_Tahu_Mistika_Profile.JPG | Hau Nuva| Nynrah Blaster i Obrotowe ostrze| ---- ZIOMY WPISUJCIE SIĘ I OCENIAJCIE MOJĄ OPOWIEŚĆ ---- 30px 10px]] 170px 40px ---- CHCIAŁBYM Plik:250px-Art Kirbold.png Plik:Mata Nui1.png Plik:ToyFair09 Ackar.jpg Plik:Gelu.jpg Plik:BHMatoro.png ---- Moje Sety i nie sety zbieram od niedawna w 2009 znowu zacząłem zbierać Plik:Vorox.jpg Plik:Atakus.jpg Plik:Raanu.jpg Plik:200px-Dekar.jpg Plik:Kopaka game poser large.jpg Plik:solek.jpg Plik:tahu1.jpg Plik:x_21e3f666888752b0e2904064c67b969b.jpg Plik:Set Tarix.png Plik:Toa Lewa Nuva.jpg Plik:Lego-Bionicle-Mistika AMEET-spolka-z-o-o,images big,19,978-83-253-0296-2.jpg ---- ---- thumb|300px|left|Muj ulubiony film ---- MOJE FILMY Plik:Bionicle 1 - Maska Światła.jpg Plik:Bionicle 2 - Legendy Metru Nui.jpg Plik:Bionicle 3 - W Sieci Mroku.jpg ---- Plik:hfg.jpg Legenda Bionicle Część 1 Witajcie moi braci a oto i nowa opowieść Bionicle. Tym razem opowiem wam o TOA którzy przybyli pokonać makute byli to 8 śmiałków Czasz zacząć legenda bionicle Podziękujmy mata nui ze wysłał nam nowych 8 śmiałków toa którzy przybyli pokonać makute teridax 1 to toa ognia TAHU 2 to toa wody GALI 3 to toa prądu Voriki -''Turaga - witaj tahu''Tahu-witaj turaga vakama.Gali-witaj bracie voriki. Voriki-ha Turaga(tu)-znalazłem tom kanohi Tahu(ta)-widać ze makuta rozpoczyna zabijać matoran Voriki(vo)-makuta nie zniżył by się do takiego poziomu by mordować matoran napewno to nie on TAHU(ta)-nie na pewno to on GALI(ga)-nie kłodzie się bracia musimy poszukać naszych braci my doszliśmy ale oni nie czas na poszukiwania 5 toa ---- NA POSZUKIWANIE TOA Część 2 Gali gdy przemarzał góry zauważył kogoś jak skacze po drzewach pomyślał ze to toa powietrza podleciał bliżej gdy dostał silnym promieniem po 10 minutach gali ostrząc się gdy już wstawał tahu przyleciał i mówi ze widział jak ze gali leży na ziemi zapytał co się stało Ga-nie wiem leciałam nad górom gdy dostałam promieniem Ta-nie nikogo tu nie widziałem.Dobra musimy szukać dalej TYM CZASEM voriki gdy poszukiwał jaskinie znalazł toa onue Onua-Witaj voriki mój bracie Vo-Witaj onua mój bracie ziemi ale nie prysłem się powitać tylko zabić Onu-co?? ---- WIELKA ZDRADA TOA Onu-Co takiego Voriki Vo-Powiedziałem ze przyleciałem cię zabić Onu-Ale jak to?czemu? Vo-O dałem się w wole wielkiego Makuty Teridax obiecał mi swojej pół mocy i Metro Nui będzie moje a więc zostało was tylko 6 Onu-Jak to a toa lawy Vo-Byłem z nim u makuty i makuty przeją jego ciało jak kłóciłem się z tahu ze makuta nie zabija matoran Onu-Więc kto ich zabija Vo-Rakszi gdy rakszi zabijają matoran Makuta przybiera w siłę a więc onua długo nie pożyjesz HAHAHA atak berłem mocy Onu-aaaaaaaaaZIZIZIIZIIZIZIBoMBoMBoMB Ta-onua nieeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ta-voriki ty zdrajco zabiłeś onue voriki GIŃ Vo-i myślisz ze mnie tak łatwo pokonasz Ta-nie myślę ja to wiem Vo-haha moc makut aaaa ta-unik vo-myślisz ze unikasz jednego ciosu to już jesteś bogiem haha promień błyskawic Ta-h nie jaskinia zawala się zobacz co idioto narobiłeś vo-zginiesz tu hahahahhahahahahah ta-nie bo mam kanohi brutaki BoM BoM BoM BoM BoM BoM BoM BoM BoM BoM BoM BoM BoM BoM BoM BoM BoM BoM BoM BoM BoM BoM BoM BoM Turaga-co jak to nasza jaskinia do onu metru zawalona a to co?? CO ZNALAZŁ TURAGA VAKAMA DOWIECIE SIĘ W 3 CZĘŚCI BIONICLE LEGENDY ---- PRZYBYCIE NOWYCH TOA Cześć 3 Turaga-co jak to nasza jaskinia do onu metru zawalona a to co?? ''Turaga-przeciesz to maska onuy phy onua nie żyje a gdzie toa tahu '' Ta-turaga tutaj turaga tu Turaga-tahu a co z onuom Ta-voriki to zdrajca on zabił onue Turaga-co?? voriki za za zabił nie możliwe Lewa-Tahu Turaga witajcie Gali-a gdzie onua Ta-voriki to zdrajca on zabił onue Lewa-kto to ten voriki Ga&Ta-toa który przybył z nami na wyspę mata nui Le-więc musimy się pozbyć tego toa Kopaka&Pohatu-witajcie braci i ty turaga Le,ga,ta,i turaga-witajcie Ko,Po-My już wiemy ------------------- MAkuta-Witaj voriki masz zabić toa tahu a gdy już to zrobisz dam ci metro nui vo-tak panie PORTAL co??????jak on tu???? Więcej dowiedzie się w 4 części legendy bionice Dla kogoś kto bu nie wiedział Toa VorikiPlik:Voriki big.jpg ---- WYSTĘPUJĄ * Dobro Plik:Tahu.gifTAHU Plik:Lewa Nuva 08.pngLEWA Plik:Gali.gifGALI Plik:Kopaka Nuva 08.pngKOPAKA Plik:Pohatu Nuva 08.pngPOHATU Plik:Onua.gifONUA(umiera z rąk Voriki) Plik:Turaga Vakama.jpgTuraga vakama Plik:Turaga Lhikan01.jpgTuraga Lhikan Plik:Comic Toa Ignika.pngIGINIKA(Przybywa by uratować mata nui przed Ortuax)Znika * Zło Plik:Toa Voriki.jpgVoriki Plik:Makuta Krika Mistika.jpgKrika(umiera z rąk tahu) Plik:300px-MoL Makuta.pngMakuta teridax(ućieka przez portal kanohi) Plik:Mutran.pngMutran(umiera z rąk gali i kopaki) Plik:LEGO-BIONICLE-Vamprah.jpgVamprah(umiera z użycia całej mocy) Plik:Piraka Fusion.jpg(tylko wspomniany) Plik:529px-Axonn3.2.jpg(opętany przez makute) Plik:Vezon.jpg(umiera z rąk Toa) Plik:Orutax.PNG(przybywa z innego wymiary by zabić turaga i wszystkich matoran gdy jusz to zrobi ma wysadzić cale mata nui swoją mocom armagedon)(umiera z rąk toa iginika) Plik:Chirox.pngChirox(przybywa by odebrać moc turaga)